1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a robot system.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a robot having a robot arm is known. The robot arm has a plurality of arms (arm members) connected together via joint parts, and an end effector, for example, a hand, is installed on the arm on the most distal end side (most downstream side). The joint parts are driven by a motor. As the joint parts are driven, the arms rotate. The robot thus grasps an object with the hand, for example, then moves the object to a predetermined place, and carries out predetermined work such as assembly.
As such a robot, JP-A-2014-46401 discloses a vertical multi-joint robot. In the robot disclosed in JP-A-2014-46401, an operation of moving the hand to a position that is 180 degrees different about a first rotation axis, which is a rotation axis on the most proximal end side (most upstream side) (rotation axis extending in a vertical direction), in relation to the base, is carried out by rotating a first arm, which is an arm on the most proximal end side, about the first rotation axis in relation to the base.
The robot disclosed in JP-A-2014-46401 needs a large space to prevent interference of the robot when moving the hand to a position that is 180 degrees different about the first rotation axis in relation to the base.